El No Tan Inocente Natsu
by Shanna-chan
Summary: Lucy venia ah decirte que... Na-natsu... Mal summary lose pero es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos porfa, acepto criticas:) ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE LEMON!


**Disclairmer: **_los personajes le pertencen al gran Hiro Mashima, la trama es del libro 50 sombras de grey De E.L James._

~_Pensamientos~_

Narración.

—Dialogo—

Sin mas que decir ah leer. . .

POV Lucy

Era otro dia en Magnolia, Estaba en Fairy Tail y como siempre era un desorden Cana bebiendo su barril, Gray y Natsu peleando con los demas,

Erza golpeaba ah cualquiera que no le respondiera por su pastel de fresas, Mira estaba en la barra tratando de calmarla pero no lo lograba,

Elfman le decia ah Cana que era de hombres beber mucho alchol, y bueno yo, Yo estaba en la barra aburrida con un batido de piña ya que

nunca me involucraba en las peleas de los demas. . .

—Que pasa Lucy?, estas como decaida—me dice la albina en la barra.

—no lose mira-chan, desde que natsu se la pasa pegado ah mi como que me siento extraña—le digo un poco rara.

—Ara ara no sera que te esta gustando Natsu?—me dice con una sonrrisa picara.

—Que cosas dices mira-chan, como me puede gustar Natsu—le digo avergonzada por el comentario.

—Pero es que hacen una linda pareja, ademas de que siempre estan juntos—me dice con su tipica sonrrisa.

—Pues yo no lo creo asi, el es como un niño. . .—~_lindo, tierno, hermoso_~pero que cosas dices lucy, me doy una cachetada mental—Bueno mira-chan

creo que por hoy me boy ah mi casa ya que Natsu quiere ''descanzar'' y no quiere hacer trabajos por hoy, Hasta mañana mira-chan!—Le dije.

—Bueno hasta mañana Lucy!, Y piensa lo que te dije jajaja!—me grita mira con esa sonrrisita picara.

—Si, si mira-chan—

En eso llega Happy llorando, por algo que le hiso natsu.

—Lucy!, natsu Asó y se comio mi pescadoo—me dice abrazandose mas ah mi pecho, en eso senti una mirada fulminante que me recorio un escalofrio por

la espalda, decidi ignorarlo.

—Bueno, que te parece si vamos ah mi casa y te doy un pescado?—le dije para animarlo.

—Aye!—

Mientras caminabamos ah mi casa, happy me desia lo que habia pasado con charle, jaja ahy happy aveces puede ser tan tierno como tan burlón.

—Bueno happy que te parecio el pescado?—

—estaba rico lucy, gracias—me dice resfregandose los ojos.

—tienes sueño happy?—

—Aye—me dijo casi sin animos.

—entonces ah dormir, yo me ire ah dar un baño y me acuesto... are? se quedo dormido, que descanzes happy—

Cuando sali del baño con mi pijama ya puesta(era un tipo blusa y pantalon) y una coleta, decidi escribir un poco de mi novela aunque no avance mucho

ya que me dio sueño. Me acoste y senti un bulto en la cama y no era Happy are? y happy no estaba, lebante un poco el tapado y era Natsu estaba dormido

se veia tan lindo asi le acaricie el cabello Y deje que siguiera durmiendo y yo me iria al sillon pero lo senti moverse y se estaba sentando y dice:

—¿Lucy que haces?—me pregunta un poco soñoliento.

—Crei que seria mejor que durmieras en la cama por que te veias tan relajado y yo me acostaria en el sillon—le dije mientras que el se paraba de la cama

para agarrame el brazo y me dice:

—Eh?, no, no Lucy yo... yo venia ah decirte algo, pero me quede dormido mientras te esperaba—me dijo un poco sonrrojado.

—Bueno que es?—le dije.

—Tu... t-tu me-me Gus-gusttas Lucy!—me dijo desviando la mirada con un sonrrojo.

—Nat-su—le dije pausadamente ya que esta sorprendida y un poco avergonzada, que poco muy avergonzada.

—...— Solo me quedo mirando esperando una respuesta de parte mia, ~_Bueno lucy este es tu momento para decirlo~._

—T-tu ta-tambien me Gu-gustas Natsu!—le dije muy roja que mi cara si que fuera como o mas roja que el cabello de erza.

—Lucy...—Me dijo acercandose cuando de pronto siento sus labios en los mios, se sentia calido, el beso era un poco torpe pero despues fue lleno de amor,

dulzura, Etc...

—Te amo Natsu—

—Y yo ah ti Lucy—y me dio otro beso, pero ahora uno lleno de deseo, Lujuria y salvaje—Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te Conosi en haregon, y sé que tú tambiénme deseas. Lucy, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me pilla por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla mi coleta entorno a la muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. Está mirándome.

—Me tienes fascinado Lucy.

Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Me arde la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

—Quiero morder este labio —murmura sin despegarse de mi boca. Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe.

—Por favor, Lucy, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí —susurro.

Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Natsu Dragneel. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Es guapo hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo Rosado está alborotado y Sus ojos Jade son audaces y brillantes, y me mira con expresión dulce. Madre mía. Está muy seguro de sí mismo, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy…

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Lucy Heartfilia? —me susurra.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo.

—Lucy… —me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía… Haré lo que me pida. Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Me gustan las Rubias, como tú —murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones —¿o son hormonas?— que me devastan el cuerpo. Lo deseo con locura. Lo cojo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps. Es sorprendentemente fuerte… musculoso. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Natsu gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

No esperaba verlo de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos Jade me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón del pantalón de pijama y me los baja lentamente. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los Pantalones. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a

mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama.

Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo sentirlo entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—Lucy, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra.

Después se levanta y me quita el pantalón por completo. Estoy tumbada en la cama, en bragas y sujetador, y él me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermosa, Lucy Heartfilia. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.—

¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es todo un seductor. Me corta la respiración.

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

—No seas tímida, Lucy. Muéstramelo —me susurra.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que apenas la reconozco.

—¿Cómo te corres sola? Quiero verlo.—

Muevo la cabeza.

—No me corro sola —murmuro. No imaginé que Natsu fuera Tan... tan pervertido en cierta manera.

Alza las cejas, atónito por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual. Se desabrocha los botones de los pantalones y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza

agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendido encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje. Ay… No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de él.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada. Natsu se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Lucy —murmura.

Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos.

—Muy bonitos —suspira admirado.

Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —me susurra...

Sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce

agonía, pero él no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?

—Déjate ir—murmura.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos. ¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

—Eres muy receptiva —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme. Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… Ay. Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mí, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo.

De repente se sienta, me quita las bragas y las tira al suelo. Se quita también él los calzoncillos y libera su erección. ¡Madre mía! y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra. Se arrodilla y Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar?

—No te preocupes —me susurra mirándome a los ojos—. Tú también te dilatas.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. En este momento me doy cuenta de que todavía lleva puesta la tipo chaqueta.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —me ordena en tono suave.

Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Lucy —murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo—. Duro —susurra. Y me penetra bruscamente.

—¡Aaay! —grito.

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento llena por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Voy a moverme —me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Oh.

Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

—¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto.

Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse.

Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta… Oh, quiero que siga.

—¿Otra vez? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le contesto en tono de súplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañada en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo… Ay, por favor… Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Lucy —susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mí. Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Uau… ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Natsu ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

—Oooh.

Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —me pregunta Natsu mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo. Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías —me dice con una sonrisa burlona

—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes. Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. Uau. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo Rosa alborotado, sus ardientes ojos Jade entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Si estoy bien, Natsu—Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos velados. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca

—Que bien

Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el sujetador y me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa, Te Amo —murmura. Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbado sobre mi espalda. Me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.Y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Siento su cálida piel sobre la mía. Mmm… Es una maravilla.

—Y yo ah ti Natsu—Le digo Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración…

—Eres mía —susurra—. Solo mía. No lo olvides.

Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. iento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula.

—Hueles de maravilla.

Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez.

—Oh, Lucy, me gustas me gustas Mucho—susurra. Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo.

—Tú me gustas mucho más—Le digo un poco cansada.

Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

**Reviews?. . .**


End file.
